Don't Call Him Sebby
by Nature Faustus
Summary: Lying in bed after being injured by everyone's favorite redhead, Alice makes a very bad choice when speaking to Sebastian. (This is a One shot the first of many while I'm leading up to a big Sebastian x OC story.)


The newest maid to the Phantomhive maid, slumbered peacefully in her bed. Her long brown locks flowed like a waterfall down the bed, and even fell slightly off the bed. Her pale skin seemed to shine as the dawn's light began to creep inside the room. Scrunching her dainty yet beautiful facial features as the light hit her face, before yawning softly. Sitting up and opening her dazzling ocean eyes, before feeling the familiar ache in her stomach.

Her eyes looked down to her stomach and she sighed as the bandages needed to he changed, the previous day she had been stabbed by some redheaded freak. Simply, for telling him that the butler of the estate was not his, nor anyone's. The Phantomhive butler, that she knew formally as Sebastian, or Sebby as she called him in her mind was no ones, he was his own individual person.

A knock startled her from her thoughts, causing her to jump slightly. "Come in." She called softly, before seeing Sebastian bringing in a cart of food and fresh bandages. "Good morning, Sebastian. Lovely day, would you agree?"

"Miss Alice, good morning. You are on light duty today, the young master has already been informed." Sebastian gently rolled the cart next to the bed, before he picked up the bandages. "To start off, those bandages are going to be changed, then breakfast."

Alice smiled at the head butler kindly. "So does this mean I can help Finny a little, or maybe you with simple things?" She asked softly, earning a small smirk and chuckle. He began to gently remove her bandages, as she bit her lip in slight pain before she noted a little guilt. "Sebastian, sir." She whispered gaining his attention. "This was not your fault, it was a guy crazed with some stupid fantasy. That he needs to get out of his head." Alexis was about to say more but gasped when alcohol was placed on the wound, she managed to bite her lip hard enough it bled.

Sebastian looked at her in surprise before he gave her a small frown. "Miss Alice, please do not bite your lip." He pulled away once he had rewrapped the wound. "Now, let me see that lip, please, so that I may clean it."

Sighing she did as he told her, whimpering slightly as the cleaning solution stung badly. "Are you alright, as well?" She finally asked. "I noticed him get your arm, with that giant metal thing he called his scythe. You weren't hurt to badly were you?" Alexis had a problem to worry about everyone in the household. Heck when Madam Red died two weeks after she came to the manor, she had held Ciel and promised to be there if he needed. She had also noted Sebastian's very injured arm and forcefully insisted she took care of it, which had seemed to annoy the butler, and it seemed her worry again was annoying him.

"My arm is fine, I have all the range of movement I need for my duty." Sebastian spoke with a sharp tone. "Now for breakfast there is an omelette of cheese bacon and spinach. The tea is Earl Grey, at the request of the Young Master."

She nodded softly, before noting that Sebastian was getting ready to leave. His tall form dressed in a typical butler attire, causing his pale skin to pop even more so, his black hair framed his left cheek perfectly before he turned to leave. "Wait, Sebby." It had slipped out before she could stop it, and when his maroon eyes had been whipped back to her in a glare. She gulped loudly. "Uh, sorry about that. It just slipped out, any way uh you can go if you want." However he began to stalk right back towards her, Alice knew she was in for it now.

"My name is Sebastian. Do not ever address me as Sebby, unless you have a death wish. Am. I. Understood?" Sebastian pinned her to the bed, carefully, but harshly, choking her but letting her breathe.

She whimpered, tears coming to her eyes softly. "I didn't mean to, Sebastian please I'm sorry." Her whisper was harsh and her breathing rough, it was then something flashed in his eyes. Some sort of emotion, it almost looked like guilt, shock, pain, and horror all in one. It had appeared when she touched his bare arm trying to pry his hand from her neck.

Sebastian slowly released her neck before he cupped her cheek lightly. "Now rest, the food will be here when you wake, and to answer your question, you are with Finny, today." He quietly left the room.

"Please, don't go." She whispered after he was gone, the one the Alice hated was being alone. Sebastian was decent company, actually the only company she truly liked in the manor. Looking down she saw the the quick movements from just moment before had reopened her wound, and that meant she would have to have stitched once more. Laying down so not to agitated it anymore, she waited for Sebastian, who undoubtedly once again would be the one to do the painful task.

However he taught her a very valuable lesson, never call him Sebby…...at least to his face.


End file.
